Vice Versa
by Ma Chat
Summary: Naruto has joined the anti gay rebellion, and Sasuke is the biggest homosexual in town. When the two are asked to share the same house for scientific experimentation, will Sasuke's presence influence Naruto for the better or the worse?
1. Letters of Invitation

A/N: First fan fiction. This is different from other SasuNaru fics, I think/hope. Anyways, all criticism is appreciated. Also, flames are allowed, but vulgar flames will _not _be tolerated. Oh, and please do visit my cousin's account. Her name is Sasukestaco, and I love her very, very much.

_**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, Language, Violence, possibly some Yuri. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Letters of Invitation… (Prologue) 

--

_We all have something that digs at us- At least we dig each other_

_--_

(V)(I)(C)(E) (V)(E)(R)(S)(A)

It was a brisk, snowy day on the streets of Boston. The skies were painted a bleak gray, and icicles hung from the sides of buildings that lined the paved roads for miles.

Naruto was there, huffing as his shoes crunched on the icy surface below them. He tightened the scarf around his neck and nuzzled into the soft article of clothing, shivering when a gust of chilled air swept past him. He murmured a quiet curse under his breath, pulling his sleeve up to examine a small wrist watch. "Fuck," he mumbled, quickening his pace. "I was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago."

His hands fumbled in a coat pocket, pulling out a half-drenched sheet of paper. The ink was smudged in some places, but it was still legible, at least to Naruto it was.

_You have been chosen to participate in a research project, _it read. _Money will be given as a token of participation at the end of our sessions, but only if you follow through until the last day. Declining will not be allowed after your first day has started, so choose wisely. We are offering a great profit for your benefit. Please do not let this chance expire._

Naruto's lips twisted into a small, smug grin as his eyes trailed along the last sentence: _After the two weeks are over, you may go home a richer man than ever before. Will you accept our challenge? We await your answer… _

'Already been accepted, buddy,' he thought, reading the small address printed near the bottom of the form. 'I've been needing some quick cash, anyways. Only two weeks- Hell, I can do that with my eyes closed. If it'll get me money, I'll stay there for an entire month.' It was a blunt thought, that of Naruto. However, his entire outlook on life seemed to be that way- straightforward and cocky, blunt and never previously considered. This may or may not have been a negative aspect, but it was Naruto.

The blonde, twenty year-old had lived in Massachusetts his entire life; however; his biological parents had been Japanese, and even if this were true, he knew not the first thing about Japan, nor how to say a single word in the language. Although it had been rumored he did not look the slightest bit foreign, his name was proof enough of his heritage, and it wasn't anything relatively special to him. It was merely another factor in his life that could be stored away and never brought up again.

To him, it was even less important than his homophobia. Recently, he had pledged to be "anti-gay," coming to the decision while spotting a homosexual couple holding hands. It was repulsive, to share an intimate relationship with the same sex. Why, it had to be on the same level as murder, according to him. It was plain out _not acceptable_, and Naruto wouldn't tolerate it. At all. That is yet another good reason for getting the invitation: It served as a temporary distraction, which was pretty much a good thing for his neighbors, who were tired of hearing him rant about the gay agenda.

Why, exactly, did Naruto dislike homosexuals? It was simple, really: At a time, his father was his idol, the picture he strived to achieve, and he would do anything in his power to become just like the man. However, almost immediately mother passed away, sometime around his sixteenth birthday, his father started dating again. This may have been acceptable, but to Naruto it wasn't. It wasn't because his father had told him that he had begun seeing another man, leaving him in a state of confusion and desolation. Moreover, Naruto had asked his father who he would choose if there was a decision to be made: Him, or the boyfriend.

The man chose his boyfriend, and Naruto never looked upon his father's face again.

--

When the message had been delivered to his doorstep the previous morning, he had been ecstatic. His normal, dreary mood altered, and he was experienced euphoria for the first time in three years. Nevertheless, today was proving to be a tad difficult; he was impatient to reach his destination. Why, even his steps had a little more bounce in them, and all of the bystanders would simply raise an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior.

Luck- it had to be luck that got him here. Nothing this fortunate had happened to him for quite some time, and it was overwhelming. Even _if _he had not the slightest idea as to where he was going or what he was going to do. Those things hadn't even crossed his mind. All he had was an address, and a paper that said "money," and that was enticing enough to draw him in. Greedy much? Not exactly. Though he did like the idea of being wealthy, he never had such an experience, unlike his neighbors or co-workers, who all seemed to be swimming in a pool filled with the green bills.

Now, while these people were practically drowning in money and jewels, he had but a small living area: a simple, typical house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a small kitchen and dining space, and a living room that was only filled with a plain, boring couch and an ordinary, inexpensive television set. Things that many of the regular, American families owned.

Moments after stuffing the paper back into his pocket, he arrived at a large building that towered before him. To him, it seemed to continue up for miles on end and then some. He gaped at it in awe, marveling at its size and wondering how he could have missed such an enormous thing on his way to work every morning. 'I'm probably in a daze when I come this way,' he thought, giving an inward chuckle and shrugging the topic off, pushing the double doors open and stepping inside.

He walked through the large room at a tentative pace, earning some spiteful stares from other people that seemed almost dead to him; their eyes were filled with disdain, probably towards him. 'Or the world,' he thought, and he gulped under the wary eyes, walking silently to the front, center counter.

"I have this," he said to a man who stood behind the wooden surface, looking at Naruto with boredom. The paper was taken from his jacket and placed atop the counter, excess water splashing the two men. "Um, sorry…" was his apology, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. The man said nothing but wiped the liquid from his face, gingerly unfolding the sheet and studying its contents carefully.

"My god… You're the other part!"

His abrupt exclamation and change of disposition puzzled Naruto, who cocked his head to the side, bemused. "Excuse me?"

The man shook his head, a smile so large spreading across his face that it seemed to engulf the entire expanse. "Nothing, nothing. Do not mind that. However, I am thrilled that you have decided to show up! Quicker than I expected, of course, but so did the other one, and-"

"What do you mean by 'other one?'" Naruto interrupted.

"That isn't important- yet," was the reply, and a small laugh followed as the man stepped from the counter, gesturing to Naruto. "Please, come this way," he said, making his way toward the exit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and didn't move. "I just came in that way," he argued.

"I know, but you aren't going to be residing here for the project," the man reassured, waving his hand in a hurried way as an indication for Naruto to follow. Said blonde heaved a sigh and obeyed the command, walking from the building. Once outside, he let out a small gasp.

A limousine was parked next to the walkway, the chauffer giving Naruto a smile and tipping his hat in a courteous manner. Naruto flushed from the display, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Right this way," the man from before declared, opening a side door and stepping out of the way. "I do hope you have thought about this thoroughly- Like the form had said, once you enter this vehicle, there is no going home. You will be forced to remain during the testing." When Naruto nodded, he too gave a curt nod, closing the door as Naruto slipped into the seat.

Inside the elaborate car, he detected another person sitting beside him. The figure was slumped over, head rested on the window with closed eyes. It was a male, Naruto immediately registered; a man with glossy, black hair and sharp facial features. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he worse a loose, indigo tee with a long sleeved white one under it, giving him the appearance of a miscreant, perhaps, or a mischievous person related with gangs of some sort.

This could have just been a stereotype, however, because Naruto was dressed in a large coat that was neither fancy nor new, but it was sophisticated. He also wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with jeans that weren't exactly fitting, but they were not like the other male's, who's looked to be more than three sizes too big, and much too baggy for Naruto's liking. Though he had the look of a trouble maker, Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling that this newcomer was most likely appealing, or even _alluring _to many women out there.

In fact, Naruto was positive that the black haired man had over five girlfriends and possibly even a wife. At the same time.

When the silent man cracked an eye open, Naruto stuck his hand out in a friendly way, giving a, "Hey, I'm Naruto. What's your name? Are you here for the "experiment" too?"

Naruto didn't gain a reply, but a roll of the eyes from the other male, who scoffed and remained quiet for another minute before opening his mouth to speak. "I'm not shaking your hand, nor am I giving you my name. Yes, I am here for the same reason you are. Now leave me alone and let me sleep."

At his comment, Naruto wrinkled his nose, scowling at the raven haired man with scorn. "Oh, here," the chauffer said, breaking the silence in the vehicle as he pulled into the streets. He handed back two stickers, which Naruto took and examined. "These are from the company. They are to be worn on your first day, but after that you may dispose of them. The first one, reading "Part One" goes to the brunette, and the one that is labeled "Part Two" is to be worn by the blonde. Understand?"

Naruto nodded and placed the sticker on his jacket, having the other one pulled from his hand by the man beside him, who nonchalantly stuck it to his shirt. "What does this mean?" Naruto inquired. "I mean, everything. Why are we even here in the first place? Are there only two of us, or will there be more?" His questions made the chauffer chuckle, and he inhaled deeply before attempting to answer.

"Well, honestly, we aren't supposed to tell you until we arrive at the next destination, but since it has been agreed that you two cannot decline, then I suppose it's all right. First off, yes, there are only two of you. You will be sharing a house together for two weeks in order for us to collect our data. We have been informed by those who work with you how you behave and what some of you beliefs our, so we are confident that we have chosen wisely."

Naruto bit his bottom lip, still not grasping the complete concept. "Okay, but why us two? What data are you possibly hoping to acquire from us- two guys that don't even know each other?"

"Because," the man chortled, amusement glinting in his eyes. "You, Naruto Uzumaki, hate gays. But Sasuke Uchiha over there…" He trailed off, pausing to let another laugh escape his lips. "Sasuke is the gayest man in town, and the both of you are about to spend two weeks under the same roof. I hope you have fun, because now there is not turning back."

'…_H-huh?… What-… Bu-… I don-…' _Naruto thought, an eye twitching involuntarily.

Sasuke cringed, tensing at the words, and the blonde stared at him in utter horror, jaw dropping to floorboard as the chauffer practically cackled at the two males.

--

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are surely not the best colors that you shine_

--

* * *

A/N: This was inspired, unfortunately, by my sister, who does not agree with homosexuality. It will be very angst-ridden in later chapters, so don't let this chapter give you the wrong idea. Well, please review, and if there are reviews, then I'll update with a longer chapter, because these short, choppy chapters aren't fun to read, now are they?

(If everyone reading this drops a review and whatnot, I'll get the next chapter posted tomorrow- I swear. :D)


	2. Letters of a Motivational Speaker

A/N: As promised, here is chapter two. Let us throw a party now! -dances- I think my updating time is pretty good, no? (I mean, when I wrote this, I was STILL waiting for the two-day 'wait for document manager' thing to be over. And let me tell you, when you've typed up a fic, and you can't post it _as soon as it's finished, _it nearly kills you. Seriously.) Anyways, I shall bid you adieu. Enjoy the chapter.

I'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMING

* * *

Letters of a Motivational Speaker 

--

_That's why it'll never work- You had me suicidal, suicidal_

_--_

(V)(I)(C)(E) (V)(E)(R)(S)(A)

_The Hypothesis: It has been said that many of those who claim to be homophobic, or "anti-gay," are, in fact, homosexuals. Reassuring themselves that they hate the homosexual population acts as a way to mask their own feelings, therefore giving off the impression that they are heterosexual. This has yet to be proven as theory, but many are determined to come to a conclusion. That is exactly what Sasuke and Naruto are for…_

Silence leaked into the limousine as the chauffer eventually ceased his guffawing. Naruto was awestricken- This person, the one next to him, dressed in too-baggy clothing with an ear piercing and messy, disarrayed hair… _Gay? _'I-it isn't possible!' Naruto thought, bemused. 'That isn't right- I mean, they would never do that… No one would intentionally put a gay and _me _in the same house together for two weeks, right?'

He was very, very wrong indeed.

The organization supporting the research was fully determined to gather their data efficiently, and nothing below the standards they had set was adequate. If one of the two boys was reluctant to participate, then extreme measures would be taken. However, it was to be hoped for that neither of them do things to provoke such rash means, but it would be done if necessary. Along with what they had previously been informed of, there was a set of strict rules that they were to abide.

"Here are the rules," the chauffer stated, clearing his throat.

"One: You _must _remain indoors at all times. Stepping from the house results in immediate punishment. Everything you need will be provided, so long as it is necessary."

"Two: There is to be no fighting- at all. It will _not _be tolerated under any circumstances. This includes no kicking, biting, scratching, or hitting. Verbal arguments are also restricted. If you must speak your mind, do it in a calm manner. If this is not soothing to you, then there will be two notebooks provided in the room- One for the both of you. If you wish, vent your emotions in the notebook and leave it as is. They will be available at all times, along with one ink pen to write with."

A sweat drop rolled down Naruto's hairline. 'T-this is so complicated… They're even telling us how many writing utensils we'll have. And no "verbal arguments"? That means we're not allowed to cuss or anything, but there's a notebook for me to write it down in?' He scratched at his head thoughtfully, averting Sasuke's gaze and keeping his own eyes on the back of the passenger seat.

"Three: There will not be any communication devices for use; any cellular phones or pagers will be taken and disposed of if spotted. Surveillance cameras have been hidden in numerous places that you will not find, so do not bother searching for them. They will record your every action, so sneaking things into the house isn't a possibility. As stated before, no telephones will be present. You will be visited by a staff member every two days, and on a few occasions there will be visitors to come and speak with you. That will be all." The chauffer paused to glance at the two men.

Sasuke sat further against the window, withdrawn completely from Naruto, who kept his eyes mostly away from him but would look up to give him a glare every so often.

"Four: No electronics whatsoever. A few things to do as a pastime will be included, so boredom should not result frequently. Five: No doors are permitted to be locked. Every room should be accessible, even if occupied. If you wish to have your privacy, ask one another in a polite manner. If refused, drop the situation and leave it be. No one will be forced or removed from a room if they are not willing to leave."

"The last thing," the man continued, pulling the vehicle into a rocky driveway, "is that you are our variables in the experiments. Things may happen in the house that will alter your lives, and we eagerly await the outcome of these days." With those final words, he stepped from the limo and opened the side doors to allow Naruto and Sasuke out.

Naruto let his gaze travel along the vast area; it was a smaller house- Nothing fancy or expensive, but the land around it was a bit more than three acres of grassy fields, a lake glistening in the distance. "This is where I'm staying?" Inquired the blonde as he cupped his hands over his eyes to block the setting rays of sunlight. The chauffer sauntered over to him and politely tipped his hat.

"This is where you _both _will be staying," he corrected, stepping into the car. "Enjoy your visit."

As the limousine drove off, out of Naruto's sight, he gave a long, exaggerated sigh, pulling a single suitcase he had packed into the house. Sasuke followed a good distance behind him, silently, carrying only a book bag filled with clothes necessary for the stay and a few additional items that would hopefully keep him busy; hearing the rules, they were both a bit taken aback, and it all seemed much more serious than before. Now, it wasn't simply a game that they were to play.

Once they had entered the house, Naruto scanned the rooms, walking into several of them and examining various things. The kitchen was a nice size, he discovered, as was the living room. However, as he inspected the house, he found that there was only a single bedroom. "There has to be…" he murmured to himself, opening and closing different doors. One bedroom could be found, and within the bedroom was a bathroom, which also seemed to be the only one of its kind.

'So that means… We have to…'

"No way! No bloody fucking way in hell!"

His voice was loud throughout the entire house, and Sasuke's head perked up immediately. He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward in Naruto's direction, opening the bedroom door cautiously. Making sure to be extremely quiet, he stepped inside, heart thumping in his ears. The other male had not sounded happy, and so it might have been a wrong decision to even approach him at the time.

Nevertheless, he did it anyway.

Naruto was sitting on the bed- The _only _bed, jaws parted slightly and eyes wide with astonishment. "Are you o-"

"Don't fucking talk to me!" Naruto snapped, eyes narrowing into small, dangerous slits at the brunette. He stood from the mattress and walked over to Sasuke, who took a few steps back instinctively. "I can't believe they'd put me with _you! _Of all people, a queer!" he spat, pointing a finger at the Uchiha. Said man winced and closed his eyes, turning his head away. He turned around, attempting to walk from Naruto and break the conversation off, but the blonde pulled him roughly by the shoulder and shoved him on the hardwood floor beneath him.

"I tried to be nice to you," he growled, "and you were a jerk. A complete bastard, but that's fixing to change." His voice lowered, and he breathed heavily. "I will _not _let them do this to me, and I won't stand living with a filthy person like yourself."

"Filthy?!" Sasuke retorted, rising to his feet and gritting his teeth. "Just because I'm different from you!?"

"No," Naruto huffed. "Because you're a homosexual. A queer. A _gay, _and to me, that makes you lower than dirt." At his, words, Sasuke gaped, falling into utter silence. Nothing spilled from his lips; instead, he simply stood there until Naruto pushed his way through the door, causing him to stumble backwards. He leaned against a wall for support, mind spinning and heart racing wildly.

"_A homosexual."_

'I-is it really that bad?' he thought solemnly.

"_A queer."_

'Am I a sinner for it?'

"_A gay."_

'…Does that mean I don't deserve a normal life?'

"_To me, that makes you lower than dirt."_

'… Maybe…he's right.'

His eyes were dull, and he sighed while making his way to the bed and collapsing on it, burying his face into a pillow.

--

The next few hours were spent alone, and Naruto sat on the couch, drowning himself in silence. It was appalling, that the crude people would intentionally place Sasuke and Naruto in the same room where there was only one bed to be slept in, knowing full and well that he disliked homos with a passion. He frowned and stood from the sofa, walking into the bedroom in a gloomy manner.

"Hey, you," he said, removing a pillow from the bed and pegging it at Sasuke's back. He placed his suitcase in front of a closet door, frowning while saying, "Get up." At his demand, Sasuke turned his head, looking at him with disgust.

"What?"

"Get up," Naruto repeated, lowering his voice. "I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you."

Sasuke's mouth fell open, and he sat up, gawking at the blonde man. "What the hell? it's not even time to sleep! Besides, then where would I be expected to sleep?" Naruto shrugged at his question, giving him an uninterested stare.

"I don't know. The couch-, the floor, for all I care."

"No! I won't do that!" Sasuke yelled in reply. Naruto clenched his fist and rolled his eyes in annoyance, stepping toward Sasuke and pulling him up by his shirt collar.

"You'll do what I say," he said as Sasuke writhed in his grasp, struggling to get loose.

"You- you can't do this! You're not even supposed to be touching me! What about the rules?" Getting the last of his words out, Naruto pushed him back onto the mattress with yet another growl, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

He gave a smug grin and pointed out the bedroom door. "Either you can get out, or I can make you. By all means, I'll make you if it comes to it, I _will _make you. I won't sleep in the same bed as you, and I'm sure as hell not sleeping on the couch." While saying this, Sasuke stood from the bed, standing dangerously close to Naruto as he huffed in irritation.

"Look here, blondie," he started. "I won't stand for your bullshit! So stop acting like you own me, because you don't! Before you knew I was gay, you were nervous to even say hi to me!"

"I was not," Naruto argued, pushing Sasuke onto the bed. "You were just acting like a self-conceded jackass, and I didn't want to interrupt your emo brooding session!" He paused to give him a violent punch in the face, blood instantly flowing from his nose. "But now that I know what you are, I'm more than glad to speak my mind!"

"Good!" was Sasuke's reply, loud and harsh as he shook his head from the impact of Naruto's blow. "I was _never _hesitant to speak my mind!"

Naruto chuckled with a, "Of course not. Gays never are."

Sasuke yelled loudly and punched Naruto's eye, sending the blonde tumbling onto the floor. In a flash, he was straddling the man's waist, giving consecutive punches while screaming several things. "You need to fucking _SHUT UP _with the homophobia! I know you hate gays- You hate me! I know that, moron, and frankly, I don't care! Hate me! Go ahead and despise me!" Panting heavily, he stood off of the awestricken Naruto, leaving him littered with bruises and lesions, an eye swollen and blood seeping from the side of his mouth.

The brunette limped tiredly from the room, mumbling a soft, "See if I care."

Naruto lay there, sprawled out on the carpet, bloodied and coated with sweat, fingers twitching as he swallowed a gulp. 'What…what just happened?' he thought, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, looking in the direction in which Sasuke exited. 'He…' Not caring to finish the sentence, he shook his head and staggered to his feet, examining his injured features in a wall mirror with a scowl.

"That's going to hurt for a while," he murmured to himself under his breath, gingerly brushing his fingers over a large, purple bruise that spread across his right cheek. Seconds following his actions, a knock at the door could be heard, and he gave a startled gasp.

Sasuke approached the door and opened it, eyes warily scanning over a person that stood on the doorstep before him. "Who are you?" he questioned in confusion, scanning his eyes over the unfamiliar person, who grunted in response, folding his arms with a haughty expression and giving Sasuke a strange look, obviously puzzled at his unkempt appearance.

"I'm Gaara- Your first motivational speaker," the stranger declared, clearing his throat and pushing a few tufts of red hair from his eyes. "Get the blonde so we may begin."

Things were going to get much more interesting.

That was a given.

--

_Calling all cars, we've got another victim_

_What did you expect from me?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Uh, yeah. Don't kill me, okay? Sasuke and Naruto seemed to change rolls, eh? Which sucks. Oh well. -shrugs- Yes, I brought Gaara into it- on their first day, after a brawl between Sasuke and Naruto. Please, if you have any ideas/comments/questions, don't hesitate to say them.

Same goes for chapter three. If everyone that reads reviews, I'll drop the next chapter tomorrow. :D


	3. Letters of a Psychiatrist

A/N: New chapter. -pants- I think all of this rapid updating is killing me. Seriously. I need to slow my pace down a bit to perhaps a chapter every three or four days, before I start running on empty. I thank my friend for convincing me of this- and she's very, very right. Also, a special thanks to my reviewers, who have been awesome to me. I love them all so much! Now go and enjoy the chapter!

I'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMING

* * *

Letters of a Psychiatrist 

--

_I told you time and time again- You sing the words but don't know what it means_

_--_

(V)(I)(C)(E) (V)(E)(R)(S)(A)

"I'm Gaara- Your first motivational speaker," the stranger declared, clearing his throat and pushing a few tufts of red hair from his eyes. "Get the blonde so we may begin."

Sasuke blinked. 'Motivational _what?_' The man standing before him looked utterly insane, to say the least, and quite frankly Sasuke didn't feel too comfortable being under his gaze. The sea-colored eyes were practically burning holes in his flesh, and after a few seconds of hesitating he gave an awkward nod, stepping aside to let the other in. "So you're a motivational speaker?" he asked, closing the front door. Gaara gave a curt nod, gaze slipping across seemingly every item in the house.

"Where is the blonde one?" was his question, dry and flat as he continued to saunter around the room, examining the surroundings. To Sasuke, he sounded completely bored, as if coming to the place was a tedious task that he was forced to do. The brunette pointed to the bedroom door, lips curving into a deep frown. Taking an intent glance at him, Gaara chuckled softly, slowly shaking his head. "I take it that you two don't get along too well?"

"Of course not," Sasuke replied with a scoff, crossing his arms and turning his nose up in an arrogant manner. "He completely despises me." Pausing to ponder for a moment, he shrugged. "Not that it matters to me. It doesn't- At all."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Of course it matters, or else you wouldn't have said anything about it. He dislikes you, and that makes you upset, no? Besides, that look on your face- It isn't quite a blush, but-"

"Aren't we supposed to be getting the bastard in there?" Sasuke interrupted, pointing in Naruto's direction, face dangerously close to becoming red.

"Of course," stated Gaara. He walked into the living room and took a seat, crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair. With a sigh, Sasuke stepped into the bedroom, half regretting it when Naruto gave a low growl, not bothering to sit up and look at the Uchiha. Instead, he remained on his side, facing away from him and tracing a pattern on the wooden bedside table. Sasuke walked forward again, tapping his fingers on the wall in impatience.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Naruto spat, abruptly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"We have a visitor," Sasuke replied in a sarcastically friendly tone, giving an insincere grin. "A motivational speaker." At this, Naruto remained silent for a moment before sighing and standing from the mattress, shoving Sasuke from his path.

"Fine. Just don't talk to me or get in my way."

Sasuke sneered. "Whatever you say, _master_."

--

The two men ambled wordlessly into the living room where Gaara sat. The redhead grinned and gestured toward the couch. "Take a seat." Naruto wrinkled his nose and pointed at the sofa.

"You want both of us to sit there?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes. For us to continue, you must both be sitting in close range. If you're not nearby, then some confined emotions may never be revealed, and that's exactly why I'm here; to see what has been happening thus far to get a clear idea on what progress will be made." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, reluctantly sitting on the couch beside Sasuke, who scooted away so that they sat on opposite sides. "It's a start," Gaara said to himself, taking a notepad and resting it on his lap. "So, I heard that there was some conflict earlier."

Naruto's heart stopped. 'How does he know about that?!' he though worrisomely, stifling a gulp. "Y-yeah… There was a small argument, but how-"

"Small?" Gaara smirked at his own statement. "Mr. Uzumaki, I inform you that the cameras are not nearly as deceiving as your words. We have already seen what has happened, so there's no reason to try and minimize your actions. Fist fighting does not seem like a 'small argument.' Not in my opinion, at least. Now, may we begin the session?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded simultaneously, and Gaara nodded thoughtfully. "Naruto. Is it true that you hate homosexuals?"

Naruto nodded, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "Yeah."

"Right, then Sasuke," Gaara continued, looking at the brunette. "You are gay, correct?" Sasuke nodded at the question but said nothing. "So I assume that living here has already proven to be difficult. There has been both physical and verbal fights, and we need to put this to an end. First of all, Naruto, what reasons do you have for being homophobic? Surely none of them have done you any harm, so what is your take on it?" He stopped speaking, and Naruto was quiet for a while before he inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's personal- I don't want to say."

Gaara shook his head. "This is another reason I'm here. You must abide by the rules that have been set. Therefore, having to answer my questions, and you have to answer them correctly."

"My father decided that a fag was more important than me!" the blonde shouted, standing from his seat. "My mother died, and he made the fucking decision to be a queer. It was like he didn't love Mom at all! Hell, for all I know he could have been using her! I don't understand… I never did…" He trailed off, wiping away the moistness in his eyes. "Ever since then, I've hated gays. Hated them then, and I hate them now." Turning his head away, he shuddered involuntarily as Gaara jotted a few things down on the pad.

Sasuke gave Naruto a long, sturdy look. 'That…almost makes sense.' He was nearly wistful as the blonde took his seat beside him once again.

"Very good," Gaara commented, smiling and setting the pen down. "I'm glad you were so forward, but don't you think your reason for hating gays is very restricted? It's only due to the fact that your father began dating one- Not anything religious and whatnot. In all honesty, you don't hate gays."

"Yes I do!" Naruto yelled, mouth falling open.

"Alright, alright," soothed Gaara, waving his hand in the air. "No need to get so touchy at what I say. We will switch topics. Sasuke, I have something to ask you." Sasuke eyed him with a nod. "When did you first think that you were gay?"

"I…" Sasuke began but was hesitant. "I always knew it was there. Ever since I was little, I felt a distinct attraction to my sex, and when I was around the age of seven I realized that females didn't appeal to me. I felt nothing for them, even though I often told myself I did, or forced myself to try and like them." After that, he said nothing. Waiting for a response from the older male.

"Please continue," Gaara urged.

"Well… Somewhere around eleven, I bought a porn magazine to make myself attracted to women. It didn't work, though, and I quickly gave up on that. When I started ninth grade, I was kissed by another boy, and that's when I was sure about my sexuality." He looked at the floor, seemingly revolted with himself. "That's…when I knew I was gay, and I've been that way ever since." He stared at the ceiling as if he were speaking to it, shaking his head back in forth in reminiscence. "I lived with my uncle at the time, and he never agreed with homosexuality. That's why when I admitted it to him that I was…you know, gay, he demanded that I leave first thing the next morning. I did, and I haven't spoken to him since."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply to this, but he decided against it.

Gaara gave him a smile. "Thank you. That's quite enough for that. I would now like to begin a game, I should say, for the both of you. It was designed to break certain boundaries and set aside all difference, so if you will, please sit on the floor, facing each other." Both of them looked unhappy; nevertheless, they obeyed, sitting in front of one another but not making eye contact. "Now," Gaara continued, "Sasuke, hold out your hands." It was confusing, what the man was instructing, but Sasuke held his hands out, palms flat.

"Naruto, you place your hands on top of Sasuke's."

"No way," Naruto retorted, closing his eyes. "I'm not doing that."

"Of course you are. You must. However, if you are that unwilling to participate, we can continue with more drastic measures, and I'm assured that you do not want that."

Growling and muttering curses under his breath, Naruto placed his fingers over Sasuke's, skin brushing against the other's. Sasuke swallowed a gulp, fingertips twitching underneath Naruto's, head reeling by the mere thought of having a homophobe touching him. He exhaled with a small tremble, and Gaara again took note of their actions. "Good- very good. You may now take your previous seats." With the demand, Naruto instantly stood from the floor, plopping down onto the sofa with relief. Sasuke did the same, less energetic, however, and his body was numb with an aftershock of the experience.

'It was only a touch,' he thought somberly. 'A touch, but _still_.'

"This session is now over," said Gaara with a casual grin. "I will be back on the day of next session, which will be held within the next two days, unless another problem arises. Then we will approach you more drastically with consequences. In action to previous events, each of you will be given a personal psychiatrist that will see you for an hour every day. Think very carefully before you two decide to have at it again. It just might result in a way you'd be better off without." Sasuke cringed at his words, and Naruto was still, body stiff as the man departed from the house, leaving the two men alone in a pool of eerie silence.

One particular thing made Sasuke uneasy to no extent: When Gaara opened the door to exist, he could have sworn he saw the redhead smile at him in a lecherous way. But then again, it could have simply been his imagination, and he shook the thought off while reassuring himself that he was merely seeing things that weren't real- Things that weren't happening, although his entire stay at the house already seemed like an impossible dream… 'Or nightmare.'

--

"So, uh, Naruto-"

"Don't talk to me," Naruto mumbled, crawling into the blankets and throwing them over his head. "I want to sleep, not speak with the likes of you. Leave me alone."

"But I was thinking," Sasuke argued, "that if I don't disrupt you or try and fight, then maybe I can sleep here…"

Naruto snapped at him, saying, "No. If you sleep here, then there's a possibility of me getting raped, and-"

"What the fuck!? Rape? Are you kidding-… Jesus Christ, you're unbelievable!" Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, trying desperately to even his nerves out. "First of all, remember all of the cameras? Obviously they're all around us, because that guy knew that we were fighting, which meant that so did everyone else running this thing. So there _isn't _a possibility of you getting raped! Besides, I wouldn't do that in the first place. I'm not an animal!"

"Could have fooled me," Naruto whispered, eyes sliding shut. Sasuke stood beside the bed for another minute or so, and the blonde eventually gave in. "Whatever. Just don't touch me or anything. If you wake me up, I'll punch you in the fucking eye." With that being said, the raven haired male slowly crawled under the sheets, snuggling into the comfort and allowing his eyes to close and having sleep wash over him almost instantly. It didn't feel so bad- having the warmth of another person beside him as he slept, even _if_ the blonde was against his sexual preference.

Nevertheless, he knew these feelings weren't mutual, only because Naruto would never accept him for what he was.

--

The following morning, Naruto was the first one to wake from his sleep, giving a large yawn and smacking his lips in fatigue. He stretched his arms with a groan, recoiling back beneath the sheets where it was warmest. A new warmth was felt, he realized, and he blinked for a moment until he was awake enough to discover that something was very wrong indeed. His waist- Something that wasn't supposed to be there was, and as he reached a hand back to inspect what it was, he found himself running his fingers along skin. 'Skin?'

Turning his head, he was dumbfounded to see Sasuke's arm drapped over his waist and the brunette's face not two inches away from his own.

'... I really think I need that psychiatrist about now.'

--

_Here's the pitch, Slow and straight- All I have to do is swing_

_And I'm a hero- But I'm a zero_

_--_

* * *

A/N: Augh, I hate this chapter. A lot. It's short and crummy. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you. I know it was really bad, but for some reason I couldn't do any better… I'll try harder next chapter, I promise. I, uh, made Sasuke really weird. His personality is changing- A lot, all the time. He seems bipolar or something… And Gaara? Don't even get me started on how disappointed I am with him. -is shot- Anyways, please review. I can't promise another chapter tomorrow, but I will try hard if I get enough encouragement to. 

Jeez, I hope things pick up in the next chapter…


	4. Letters of Doubt

A/N: THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS!

* * *

Letters of Doubt

--

Shake it once that's fine, shake it twice that's okay

Shake it three times you're playin' with yourself again

--

(V)(I)(C(E) (V)(E)(R(S)(A)

Turning his head, Naruto was dumbfounded to see Sasuke's arm draped over his waist and the brunette's face not two inches away from his own.

'... I really think I need that psychiatrist about now.'

He gulped and grimaced, slowly pushing the arm away from his body. A gasp escaped him when he heard Sasuke groan in his sleep and tighten his grip on the blonde. He growled in impatience and pushed his arms against the brunette's chest, earning a grunt from the other male shortly after. 'Oh…I might not want to do that.' He bit his lip then, trying to scoot backwards at a steady pace, but Sasuke's hold was tight, and he was caught. 'Nyah, damn it!'

Then he came to a brilliant, flawless decision. Of course! Why had he not thought of it before? Narrowing his eyes and with perfect aim, he slung a knee between Sasuke's legs. The Uchiha's eyes opened in a start, and he clambered away like a wounded animal.

"Holy fuck! What the bloody hell was that for?!" he shouted, nearly falling off the bed and clenching his teeth together. Pain washed over his body in waves, and he squeezed his eyes shut in agony. His face turned a bright shade of red as he clutched his clothed groin.

"I'm sorry, but _you _didn't wake up with _my _arm around you!" Naruto retorted, face brimming. "I can't even _believe _you dared do something like that! You're a fucking lunatic." With that, he stood from the bed, grabbing a new change of clothing and walking into the bathroom. He made absolutely certain to slam the door behind him.

Still in the bedroom, Sasuke couldn't suppress a loud groan. The area between his legs caused him much discomfort, after all. And that was one more thing he had to worry about. Today, as Gaara had told the two, a "motivational speaker" would be visiting each of them. Sasuke would have preferred the man to call them psychiatrists. Moments later, he heard Naruto beckon to him in a not-so-polite manner. "Hey fag, there's someone at the door for you!"

Sasuke frowned and stood, making his way into the front room quickly. "Yeah?" he questioned, finding himself staring at a very tall, very stern looking man. His hair was long, and eyes pale. Pale and cold. Sasuke's body went ridged.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I assume," he said, looking down at a notepad held between his long, pale fingers.

Sasuke scoffed. 'All of these guys have those stupid tablets,' he mused, eyes stretching to see the words on the paper. To his demise, he could not see. He backed away, frown expanding. "Yes, that is me. Who are you?"

The man scowled at him. "I don't have to tell you that. But you must now come with me. Our session lasts only an hour, and I'm determined to make you cry."

The icy words lingered in the air. 'Determined to make me…cry? What the fuck is this guy talking about?' But he followed nonetheless and found himself being led to a secluded room, one he and Naruto had not discovered yet, much to his surprise. It was far past the kitchen. Perhaps that was why…?

"Now, Sasuke Uchiha," the man said, and sat in a comfortable chair. He folded his legs. "Please, have a seat," he gestured at another chair nearby, "so we may begin."

'Ah, a room where they can talk to us,' he thought, and did as told. 'Talk to us without anyone else hearing, that is. What exactly are they trying to get at?'

"My name is Neji. Neji Hyuuga. I am your personal psychia- uh… motivational speaker. Yes, yes, and I am here to discuss your problem!" He chuckled lightly, but Sasuke could see he was tense as a wound coil. On top of that, he was not exactly making the Uchiha happy. Quite the contrary, really.

"My…_problem_?" echoed Sasuke, as though he had heard incorrectly. "Excuse me? What 'problem' are you talking about?"

Neji raised a smooth eyebrow at the question. "Your homosexuality, of course."

Sasuke fumed. Then, he stood. His blood boiled, and the man's voice boomed in his head. "Oh, so now it's a _problem_?! Who the _fuck _do you think you are, waltzing in here and telling me I'm wrong for being attracted to other guys?!" Who the fuck did this guy think he was, anyways? Sasuke was shouting now, and shouting loudly, for Naruto could hear him faintly many rooms down. It roused a curiosity in the blond, but he dared not let anyone know.

"I _think _I am here because it is my job," Neji prompted casually. "I am only trying to evaluate your situation. That little upset this morning indicates the little progress we are making here."

'Of course he knows about that. How could he _not _know about it? The stupid prick.' "Look, I'm done here," Sasuke said, and started for the door without missing a beat. "Terribly sorry to disappoint you for the lack of crying," he added, "but I really do have better things to be doing right now. So if you'll excuse me-"

Neji narrowed his eyes dangerously. Like cat slits, Sasuke thought. "Better things?" he said. "Like what, fantasizing about that delicious blond a few rooms down?"

That was _it. _Sasuke was _fed up _with that smart mouth. "Look here!" he howled, turning on his heels to glare at the older man. They were both standing. "You shut up and stop insulting me! I'm a god damn queer, okay? I admit it! I know this- I've known my entire life! It never has been and never will be a surprise to me! And another thing," he continued, coming dangerously close to Neji's face, "I am _not _fantasizing about that bastard. I never _will_, okay?" He was just inches from the other, their noses just barely touching. "He _hates _me. And I hate him."

Then, rendering him breathless, Neji pressed his lips roughly against his own. The man pushed himself flush against Sasuke, the two bodies coming into a close, heated contact. Electricity buzzed throughout Sasuke's body, and he was speechless as the moist lips tore apart from his own. Speechless, and dizzy. His mind whirled with a million thoughts, not a single one of them coherent. He parted his lips in a small pant as Neji backed away. "What…_the fuck_?" he spat after a moment's hesitation.

Neji cleared his throat and picked his tablet up. Then, he opened the door, breezing past Sasuke without a second thought. Before leaving, he turned and smirked. "Good day, Sasuke Uchiha," he chuckled. "We will continue your session _next time_." And of course, he winked. _Everyone _seemed to be doing that lately, Sasuke thought with a frown.

It wasn't for quite some time before he regained a sturdy track of thought. And even then he could not think straight. Had that Neji guy actually _kissed him_? Kissed him! And after _insulting him_? To make matters worse, he had to admit, it was a pretty good kiss- but that didn't change a thing! Right…?

Eventually, he shook himself as though he had landed in a bucket of ice water. (The thought made him chuckle, because really, he felt as if he had done that very thing.) He had to sort this out in his brain. He could no let this get to him! 'That's exactly what they want, isn't it?' he thought, and glanced around the room warily. 'They want to know what my reaction is, perhaps? Well then, I'll just have to give them a run for their money! Well, my money in this case.'

He wiped his lips on the sleeve of his shirt and exited the room, softly closing the door behind him. The taste of that Neji lingered on his lips. He shuddered and went on, ignoring the strange sensation and walking into the kitchen. "Hn," he mumbled aloud. "Is there any alcohol here? Hey dobe!" Expecting an answer, he turned his head and looked. No Naruto. Where _was _that blond anyways? 'Where did he run off to now?'

With an annoyed groan, he sauntered into the living room. Alas, there was no Naruto, and Sasuke was becoming quite impatient. There were rooms that he did not know about remaining in the house, obviously- this was true, but _still_. It really wasn't like Naruto to go off somewhere and just disappear like that. Or was it? Sasuke hadn't known him for very long, actually. He shrugged then. Maybe the kid was more adventurous than he thought? Or maybe he was just avoiding the other. Either way, Sasuke didn't care. He'd much rather simply keep to himself, after all.

And a yelp then. Sasuke's head lifted at the noise, just as he was preparing to crash into a sofa. 'Where did…?' A crash followed.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

Sasuke stared in the direction of the voice. _Naruto's _voice. The struggled cries he heard a few rooms down could only mean one thing. 'Ah, so he's started his 'session', then?' Sasuke snickered and relaxed into a cushion. He reached for the television remote with a satisfied sigh.

--

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Relax, kid! Jeez, you're acting like you're getting raped or something!"

Naruto growled and glared up at the person who held him. It was a woman. "Well maybe you are! How do I know you won't, huh? Huh!" He writhed, but it was no use. He stopped struggling just moments after, and he gave a reluctant sigh. "Okay, okay. What do you want? And who are you?"

The woman released him and placed her hands on both hips. She blew a tuft of golden hair from her eyes. "My name is Temari," she explained. "I'm here to…have a little chat with you. You see," she added, and began pacing around Naruto in circles, "I've been sent here to drain you of information, or so they say." She laughed then, and stopped.

Naruto gulped. "Whaaat? What are you _talking about_? Isn't it enough that I have to live with that Uchiha, let alone _sleep _in the same bed as him? What more do you want from me?"

"I want to know," Temari said, "why you dislike homosexuals. And why you're so certain you're not one."

Naruto couldn't help himself. He burst into a laughing fit that could be heard from a good mile or so. What idiocy! Why, first of all, would he need to explain his reasons for homophobia? And moreover, how in the world could this woman ask him why he was assuredly _not _gay himself? It was too much, he thought, hands going to his ribs in an exaggerated way. "Wha-what?" he said amidst his laughter.

"I think you could possibly be gay," Temari said without missing a beat. "And I think you can't deny it. Am I right?"

And then, Naruto was silent. Everything was, it seemed. He even thought he could_ hear _the walls staring at him. '…What?' he thought. He then realized that, strangely, he had nothing to say in return.

Shaking his head vigorously, he said, "I'm _not _gay. I _love _women. I love boobs! I love the vagina!" He smiled sheepishly. "Do you want me to sing it for you, lady? 'Cause don't think I won't!"

Temari waggled her finger and smirked. "My my, aren't you so sure of yourself? Well," she said, "in that case, sharing a bed with Sasuke Uchiha shouldn't bother you. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, but waking up with his arm around me is another story."

"Ah yes," said Temari, "there was that, wasn't there? Well in that case I suggest you find a way to keep him away from you. He is, in fact, homosexual. And if you are homophobic as you say, then this should be your first priority, no?"

Naruto agreed completely. He grinned and gave a single, curt nod. "Yeah. I'll find a way to keep him away from me! You just watch." There wasn't much left to say afterward. Except, "Thanks, lady. I, uh, appreciate it? I guess..."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Just doing my job. And the name's Temari- not lady! Okay?"

Naruto nodded, and within minutes the woman had left him in silence to ponder quietly. A way to keep Sasuke away from him? The stay had just begun, and there was quite some time remaining before he could go home with his money prize. What could possibly repel the Uchiha? _What? _Naruto chewed on his bottom lip and racked his brain. 'What if...'

His eyes widened. 'What if I…'

--

Sir, I think you'd better take my hand and pray we make it out alive

* * *

A/N: (Ohoho, what is Naruto planning? And why do those pesky people keep getting in the way? Hmm...)

O hay look, an update. Yeah, been a while. I've been absent for a loooong time. You can expect an update for FCL in a few days too. Maybe a few SasuNaru one shots or something to make up for this gap in writing. I just had awful writer's block, and I wasn't in the mood to write in this story- at all. Still not, a little. But more than I used to be. Hey, at least I updated! -frown-


End file.
